


Cause I've Been Drinking

by Jibbly



Series: Cards Against Humanity Smut Bets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what are you gonna do if I say no?"</p>
<p>Steve's face hardened at the challenge at the other's tone.</p>
<p>"Then I'll make you."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I've Been Drinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyouBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BuckyouBucky).



Steve scowled as Bucky stumbled into the apartment. It was already past three and the other man looked a wreck. Kicking the door behind him, Bucky looked up to see Steve on the couch and gave the other a lopsided grin. 

 

"Waited up for me, did ya?"

 

The brunette had a hand against the wall to steady himself while he walked towards the couch opposite Steve. The blonde in question standing up when it looked like Bucky would fall over.

 

"God, Buck. You reek of liquor."

 

The smaller man said as he helped lay the other down. Bucky just let out a lazy smile, eyes glazed as he looked at Steve.

 

"That's cause I've been drinking."

 

Steve looked down at the man sprawled out on the couch. Shirt half way unbuttoned and tucked out, one leg was wet almost up to the knee, lipstick stains smeared on the shirt collar, and the overwhelming smell of perfume was coming off Bucky in waves it 

 

almost made Steve naustious. 

 

It seemed like Bucky was going out more often and longer recently, and Steve wanted him to stop. This wasn't just Buck wanting to go out and drink with a pretty girl on his arm. This was self destructive. And If the stupid jerk wasn't going to do something 

 

about it, then he would.

 

He was quiet for so long that the other took notice, looking at the blonde from under his lashes. The brunette's heart stopped for a second when he saw the resolve in those deep blue eyes.

 

"Steve?"

 

"You need to stop this, Buck. You can go out, but this. Going and coming every night till you can barely stand isn't happening anymore."

 

Bucky didn't do anything for a second, just looked at Steve. Then he tilted his head back and chuckled once. 

 

"Is that so, Stevie?"

 

Steve's back had straightened when he heard the chuckle, but when Buck looked at him straight in the eye, he felt like steel.

 

"And what are you gonna do about it if I say no?"

 

Steve's face hardened at the challenge in the other's tone.

 

"Then I'll make you"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sweat was beading down on his neck, and hit was biting his lip hard enough to break skin. His hands were tied behind his back with one of Steve's ties. Not tight enough to cut off circulation, but enough to hold him.Not that he was going anywhere. 

 

His face was pressed against the bed, saliva and sweat making the spot where his head was damp. Panting as another hit of the belt hit his upper thigh. 

 

Steve was straddling his thighs, immobilizing his lower half. Still wearing his day clothe as Buck was bare for Steve to see. 

 

Another hit of the belt stung, and he couldn't help letting out a whimper. After each blow, Steve would smooth his hand down wherever he had struck him. The contrasting hard and soft making the brunette more aroused, and wishing that he could get 

friction.

 

"You're going to stop going to those bars, Buck."

 

Bucky pressed his face firmly into the bed sheets, not wanting to give Steve his reply right away.

 

Another slap rang out in the room, and Bucky almost choked on his saliva. He was so sensitive now, any little touch felt like a shock of lighting. 

 

"You're going to stop, Buck. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes."

 

He felt slender hands run through the strands of his hair, and then yank to the side so he was looking at the blonde from the side.

 

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit


End file.
